thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Megail
Megail is a shrewd and reserved Yhilini merchant whose business relationship with Simon evolves into a much more intimate one, partially because of the actions of her rival merchant Reval. As one of the non-combat companions, she is Simon's financial adviser, managing his bookkeeping and investments. Story You first meet her in the trading camp and from the very first meeting, you get a clear picture that she is a woman with a need to be in control. That at least is part of the reason for her outburst after the first sexual encounter with Simon. At first glance, she is only interested in business and profit, but she has more scruples that she lets on. Also she is not afraid to make compensation for her mistakes: However she was betting that Simon wouldn't do that, saying that if he had, she'd have worried she'd misjudged his character. Later she expresses her feelings: She is not afraid of speaking her mind and although sometimes she seems to be a bit bitchy, she is not timid and doesn't seem to have any troubles exerting her leadership when the situation calls for itAs can be seen during her travel to Aram.. Megail's past Once Simon resolves her reconstruction quest, she finally opens up about her past. In reality, she is not from the merchant family she claimed to be from; and Megail is not even her original name. The original Lady Megail was a stupid, cruel girl around the same age as the current Megail who destroyed the family fortune with her selfish and cruel whims. Megail was taken from the slums, enslaved, and was badly mistreated by the Lady Megail. She was horrified seeing all the money, more than she had ever previously seen, thrown away in such a haphazard and wasteful manner. So one day, when her mistress was particularly brutal and seemed like she might actually kill her, Megail strangled her and took her name and place. Almost nobody knew the original Megail and their looks were similar enough that the servants of the original Megail were either too old to notice or chose to say nothing. A visiting aunt was killed in a horrible accident before she realized that her niece wasn't actually niece. Megail doesn't give another name for Simon to call her by, saying "Megail is my name. It was the first thing I earned for myself". Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. The way to Megail's heart is through her business ledger. She approves more of Simon if he does well in business or makes financially-savvy investments. Though she displays a slight tendency toward "good" choices, it's usually for profit-oriented reasons. (Or at least that is the image she maintains.) Base value: 20. * for exceeding ProN requirement in Stineford, OR for exceeding by at least 10,000 ProN. * for investing in mystery investment after her rescue. * for investing in Yhilin Bank. * for investing in Mine Processing (chapter 1 or late chapter 2). * Unmissable at the start of chapter 2. * for investing in Stineford Magic Shop. * for waiting to fuck Altina. * for dominating Varia, OR for reshaping Varia. * for talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable for getting the Reunion Orgy sex scene. * for discussing investments at Janine's retreat IF you have the financial records from Orgasmic Empire. * for becoming a Yhilin Bank Core Lender. * for getting the Megail + Hilstara sex scene at Janine's retreat. * for joining Merchant's Guild before the Council of Gawnfall, OR for joining it later. * for voting NO on the Declaration of War motion, OR for voting YES. * for promising Aram to vote YES on Declaration of War motion then voting NO. * for promising Darghelon to vote YES on New Unpeople motion then voting YES, OR for promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting NO. * for promising Zirantia to vote for a then-unspecified defense pact upgrade in exchange for NO on New Unpeople motion (you cannot keep your promise). * for bribing the Guild Rep 10,000 ProN to vote NO on New Unpeople motion. * for bribing the Guild Rep 100,000 ProN to vote YES on Orc Extermination motion. * for voting NO on Orc Extermination motion, OR for voting YES. * for defeating Orc Extermination motion. * for adopting War Vaults motion. * for investing in Deeds of Vinario for 100,000 ProN, OR for 200,000 ProN, OR for 300,000 ProN, OR for 500,000 ProN, OR for 2,000,000 ProN, OR for 3,000,000 ProN. * for having the best Janine's evaluation about Chaos "remarkably Contained." after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable.", OR for "It will take time for every layer of society to recover.", OR for "It will take a great deal of time for every layer of society to recover.". * Unmissable for talking to her about her origins after raiding Jade clearinghouse. (If you already have 100 affection, you get bonuses to certain Secret Stats instead.) * for recruiting Min, then talking to her.Min is waiting near the HQ of your chosen elf ally (Lynine or Orilise). * for funding Sex shop in chapter three. OR funding Sex Shop in chapter four. * for talking to her in Ari-Yhilina Outskirts after Zirantia. * for having the best Janine's evaluation "everyone was quite impressed" at the Trade Negotiations, OR for "everyone was rather impressed", OR for "will be worth it soon", OR for "will be worth it", OR for "worth it eventually". * for convincing the Eustrin Guild of Blacksmiths to trade with outside nations. * Unmissable for getting the Megail + Orilise sex scene at Maranite Camp. * for talking to the soldier in Aramite Fort about House Jade after talking to Palina IF Trin copied the Aramite Jade clerk. * if Neranda responds to "So we have Eustrin as an ally?" with "you have done much to gain our favor", OR "you have done some to gain our favor", OR "you are closer to gaining our favor", OR "Aram has oppressed us for a long time, and you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor", OR "... you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor". * conversation in Ari-Yhilina Outskirts after Aram. * having already purchased the deeds to Vinario, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * talking to Biyue, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath (only if you did not support the Old Zirantian League). * investing in Min's trade route. (Requires Min.) * negotiation in Merchant Camp Hall, regardless of outcome. * giving ProN to Yhilini noble liaison in Chapter 4 (each time). * investing in Potions and More! * investing in Stineford's Weapons Store. * investing in Bank of Givini. * investing in Givini Tunnels from Gasm Falls. * if when leaving Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the first Erosian conflict, Robin says "We've formed an excellent foundation for our work here in Yhilin." * if Iris's evaluation of Stenai trip "I think we still did an especially good job" OR "I think we still did a good job". * at Council of Gawnfall if Church diverges, OR if succubi form new religion, OR if succubi are accepted. * if about the economic issues on day 6 of Council of Gawnfall, Megail says "We pretty much swept things" OR +1 "Things turned out pretty well." * first visit to Orri's Restaurant in Ardford. * if Kyangan is not destroyed by war. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. Maximum legit value: 100 (+105 leeway). Affection titles *0 Senior Partner *20 Business Partner *40 Business Concubine *60 Merchant Concubine *80 Valued Asset *100 Mistress of the Economy Special notes *She gives you the Ledger to manage your investments. *Her negotiation skills are both respected and feared around various countries. *Her favorite color is silver.Megail's route, campfire scene before Eustrin. Scenes *'Megail First Time' - In Reval's compound, during Merchant trouble. Unmissable. *'Megail Reconciliation' - Make-up sex after the ordeal with the Unmen. Unmissable *'Megail + Hilstara' - The merchant and the sellsword remember their previous conversation about titjobs... Requires a combined affection of 110 and having left the retreat once after the reunion. *'Megail + Orilise' - Megail decides to de-stress with Simon and Orilise.'' Talk twice to the Maranite elder in Aram.'' *'Fuckety Fuck' - Like almost everything involving Qum, burning off the effects of the Qum Bomb is a whole lot of fun. Requires approving Qum's research after visiting Zirantia. * Megail + Qum - Both have planned to surprise Simon after a big day of work. After some hesistances, they decide to share. Rest in Headquarters. Requires completed first visit to the Tower. * Iris + Megail - Iris and Megail collaborate on a project. Rest in Headquarters. Requires completed first visit to the Tower and 100 afftection from both Megail and Iris. * Iris + Megail Anal - With the success of their previous partnership, Iris and Megail invest in a new venture. Enter Megail's chamber in Headquarters. Requires '''Iris + Megail' and at least 75 Economy.'' On-demand: *'Doggie ' - At 50 affection and above. *'Anal' - At 75 affection and above. *'Seated' - At 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Humans